Not Just Breakfast
by KBeckett0334
Summary: SPOILERS FOR "ALWAYS"! "It was so worth the wait." If I could write the first scene of Season 5, this is how it would go. Quick one-shot.


**A/N: So if I could write the first scene of Season 5, this is how it would go. Funnily enough, I actually wrote this a few hours before "Always" aired when someone on the ABC Castle boards started a topic asking how we thought Season 5 would start out. That first draft was written in a sort of screenplay format, but considering how the episode ended, I couldn't help but write it out as a fanfic.  
****Especially since I still haven't gotten over that kissing scene. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. I wish I did. But I don't. :(**

* * *

She's warm.

So warm.

Wrapped up in sheets that smell like . . . him?

Her eyes snap open and she blinks back the sunlight filtering in through the window, taking in the room around her – dark bedspread, matching drapes, tan walls, a huge photograph of a lion staring her down from the corner.

And, oh, these_ sheets_.

She closes her eyes and lets the memories of the previous night flood back into her mind, not even bothering to resist the smile that creeps onto her face.

It was so worth the wait.

She reaches out a hand to the other side of the bed and curls her fingers around the sheet. Empty but still fairly warm.

So where is he?

She sits up and swings her legs out of bed, pressing her feet to the hardwood floor and looking around for her shirt, but it's nowhere to be found. She'll just have to find it later.

And his brown shirt that she spots lying by the bookcase is a more than satisfactory alternative.

She marches out of the bedroom and into his office, and now she can hear him shuffling around what seems to be the kitchen. He's singing some song she doesn't recognize, but she's pretty sure he's changing the words because she hears her name more than once. A huge smile breaks out across her face and a rush of affection – of love – slams her right in the heart.

This man is going to kill her.

She quietly opens the office door and peeks out into the living room. Sure enough, he's standing in the kitchen cooking something on the stove, wearing nothing but his boxers.

His bright blue Star Wars boxers.

When he turns to the counter behind him, she moves, quickly but quietly crossing the room until she's standing at his back. She runs her fingers up his spine, savoring the feel of his skin rippling at her touch, before she wraps her arms around his chest and presses herself in close.

"Hey," she says and softly kisses the spot between his shoulder blades.

"Hey." His voice is warm. Like the sheets.

The sheets where they –

"I was wondering when you'd get up."

"I was tired," she says. "It's not _my _fault I'm so worn out."

"Whose is it then?"

She can't see his face, but she knows he's smirking.

"Yours." She peeks over his shoulder. "You making coffee?"

He nods his head towards the right side of the counter. "Over there."

"Great." She steps back and walks over to the coffee pot, opening the cabinet above her head where she knows he keeps the mugs and reaching for two of them.

A hand closes over her wrist.

"You know that's my job," he says, lips right at her ear.

She doesn't respond, rendered speechless by the feel of his hand on her hip, his breath at her neck. All she can do is close her eyes and lean back against him. He lets out a throaty chuckle and tugs at the collar of her shirt – his shirt – so he can press a kiss to her shoulder before stepping back and releasing her.

"I got this. Why don't you check on breakfast?"

She can only manage a slight nod before shifting away from him and heading over to the stove. When she sees what he's making, she finds her voice again.

"Seriously?" she laughs. He turns his head towards her, confused. She gives him a smile.

"What is it with you and pancakes?" she asks.

His face lights up with a smile that matches hers. He crosses the kitchen and gently places his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him.

"Just my way of saying thank you," he says.

"For what?"

He pauses before kissing her briefly. Then he leans his forehead up against hers and sighs.

"Everything."

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please review! It'll only take a minute! I promise! :D**


End file.
